In general, a picture display device such as a television device enables a user thereof to adjust the picture quality such as brightness, contrast, and tint, in accordance with the user's preference. However, when the user tries to adjust the picture quality of the picture display device, the user has to manually change respective setting values while confirming a picture displayed on the picture display device, and therefore time and labor are required. As a method for reducing this time and labor, there is a technique described in the Patent Literature 1 as shown below.
The following Patent Literature 1 describes a technique that “in a state where a picture quality adjustment screen showing N sample images having different picture quality parameters is displayed on the display unit, where N is an integer equal to or larger than 3, when two sample images are selected, the picture quality adjustment screen is changed to show N or less than N sample images having picture quality parameter values between the values of the two sample images; and in a state where the picture quality adjustment screen showing N or less than N sample images is displayed on the display unit, when one sample image is selected, the value of the picture quality parameter of the image displayed on the display unit is set to the value of the selected sample image.” By this technique, it is possible to easily set the picture quality in accordance with the selected sample image.